


Ritually Speaking

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Locker Room, M/M, Nipple Play, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's come back from a mission, pierced, bleeding -- and needing something from Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritually Speaking

"Does it hurt?"

Jack stares at the ring through his left nipple, dark blood crusted on dull metal, and closes his locker door. "Did going in."

Daniel doesn't take uncommunicative for an answer.

"Janet can --"

"I'll take it out myself, Daniel."

His hand lifts and falls back. He can't touch it. Can't risk it happening again and it might, God, even here, on base, with Daniel right behind him, it might.

"Jack?"

Daniel's hand turns him and Daniel doesn't step back. "'Take it out'?" Daniel repeats.

"Look, it's against regs, okay? I let them do it so we could get the fucking trinium deal because you said it was a deal breaker --"

"Not exactly."

"Excuse me?"

"They'd have understood a substitution, I think. Sam's ears are pierced, so maybe… but she's not the leader." Daniel's visibly reconsidering, which is an hour too late as far as Jack's concerned. "No. It had to be you. I'm sorry."

"Fine." Jack shakes his head irritably. "It's not a big deal."

Daniel's tongue licks out, fast and wet and nervous. "I saw your face. When the needle went in."

Dark tent, air thick and aromatic with smoke, Daniel's eyes wide, watching him, a silver-sharp pain wriggling deep and arrowing down… He'd come when the elder had tugged on the small loop of metal, his thin, spare body shielding Jack, his chuckle through toothless gums drowning out Jack's guttural choke of shock.

"Daniel --"

"I can smell you -- you _came_."

"What the fuck?"

Daniel's hands slam against the lockers and his tongue flickers, not over the thick, solid throb of Jack's cock, beneath his soaked, soiled uniform, but against the reddened, swollen nipple, lapping at blood, skin and metal. Jack's back hits the locker door and his knees turn to water. His fingers curl pleadingly in the washed softness of Daniel's black T-shirt and his mouth makes sounds he's never voiced in daylight or in company, broken, ragged whimpers.

Daniel mouths the ring, teeth catching at it, and Daniel tugs back, just a little, just enough, stretching pleasant soreness until it splinters, intensifies, so that one breath is pure pain, unalleviated, unrelieved, and the next is arousal, bright and hot, all encompassing.

The ring's resting on Daniel's tongue and Daniel's sucking at the nipple holding it, avid, rough sucks, teeth imprisoning Jack's flesh in a tight, unforgiving circle.

Then he works his tongue, the tip of it, just the tip, through the ring and eases back again so that Jack looks down, tear-wet eyes blurring, and sees bright beads of blood, holly-berry red, form and break and trickle down metal, and Daniel's open mouth pleasing him, teasing him, fucking him.

His hand rises as he climaxes in a hard, angry shudder, and his fingers clench and drag until they find the small catch that lets the ring open. He slides it free, feels the heat of it burn and soak into the palm of his hand.

Daniel's still watching him, still close, wiping his mouth with a shaking hand that he holds out a moment later, cupped, open, and waiting.

Jack gives him the ring and goes to shower. By the time he's done, the hole's stopped bleeding and when Janet's finished swabbing it with antiseptic it's beginning to scab over. It doesn't matter.

He wants it to hurt when Daniel slides it in.


End file.
